1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-fuse system, and more particularly, to a control circuit applied in an e-fuse system and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional semiconductor device includes a fuse circuit with a redundancy memory cell, wherein the fuse circuit is programmed with the address of a memory cell undergoing failure, and is used to determine whether to access a redundancy memory cell. Herein, the term “program” means a series of operations of cutting or not cutting a fuse included in the fuse circuit for a corresponding target data. This architecture of the conventional fuse circuit applied to semiconductor devices takes up a considerable area and consumes significant power.